The Final Battle
by Shadow1176
Summary: -Spoilers, view at your own discretion- After Madoka's wish, World War III occurred. Running parallel to the war of Humans, was the war of the Demons and Magi. This is their story. -One Shot, maybe more if people want it-


World War III. While the entire human world was fighting tooth and nail for this last battle, so too were the Demons and Magical Girls. Homura herself stood at the forefront of her legion of 3000 Magical Girls, and 1500 Magical Boys. She had taken the responsibility of overseeing the Asian Front of War, with Demon numbers and power higher than any other region of the world. She had also taken the the position of Supreme Commander of the United Magi Alliance. Mami had taken control of the European Theater, ranked second most dangerous, with Kyoko and Sayaka covering the Americas.

Homura keyed her long range mike to all Magi Communication Channels, speaking clearly and with conviction.

"This is Alpha 1, all forces sound off." Homura.

"This is Alpha 2, The Blonde Devils are prepped, and the final battle will be starting momentarily." Mami.

"This is Alpha 3, The Crimson Seraphs are all here, ready to kick their asses once and for all, then enjoy the winning feast!" Kyoko.

"This is Alpha 4, The Azure knights Of Justice stand resolute in the fields of War against this enemy of-" Sayaka.

"Yeah Yeah, we don't need to hear the whole speech again." Kyoko cut in, a grin in her voice. She and Sayaka were after all, married to each other, and loved each other with all their beings. There was a rather lot of teasing, though that was to be expected.

Sayaka was about to playfully interject, but Homura cut her off.

"This is Alpha 1, The Apostles Of Hope are ready. All units, ready yourselves." Homura.

As the 4 armies of Worldwide Magi readied themselves, the 4 Magi Commanders spoke in private, of what could possibly be their last words. The Human militaries were about engage as well, men and women standing next to each other ready to die. Both Human and Magi waited for the greatest storm in existence to start, with a signature start with 4 lightning bolts striking near the 8 battlefields. Even the Demons had honored the waiting time, following the same signal.

As Silence descended upon the world, the armies of both Human and Magi alike prepared themselves for this final battle of the ages.

"This is Alpha 1. All of you Magi, it has been an honor serving alongside you all." Homura spoke. Every single magi in the world held on to her words, with all of them recording such a historical moment. A mental viewing portal outfitted with the highest quality tech had been set upon Homura and the 3 other commanders.

"Through thick and thin, we have fought this eternal war for so long. Thousands upon thousands of years of fighting these demons, new contractees taking part every year.

No more. Never more shall this come to pass as we rid the world of this scum now!"

Sayaka intoned, her unwavering resolve inspiring courage in the hearts of the Magi.

"Even though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death, we will fear no evil, for you are with us. Lend your strength to us Goddess Of Hope, so that we may continue in your service."

Kyoko prayed. The whole of the Magi population believed in the Goddess Of Hope, known simply as The Goddess. Kyoko herself was the Mother of the Church Of Hope, the main Headquarters for the Religion of Hope.

With her word the troops were blessed with the strength of faith in their souls.

"You are all incredible people that I've had the pleasure of meeting, of fighting alongside. Once long ago, we may have fought against each other over petty struggles of territory. No longer are those days with us, long past as they are. We are family now, no matter where you may originate from. And Family support each other, through the darkest and brightest of times."

Mami exclaimed, with friendliness, but also a hint of underlying steel.

Upon Mami's speech, the Magi were strengthened by the bonds of love and friendship that permeated through them all.

"The time is nigh upon us. Let this battle not end in our defeat, but in the triumph over the demons of the darkness. Let us not leave this battle to the tombs of long forgotten history, let us make this into the greatest of all battles in the history of Magi. Let us not go into the night quietly, let us pass away with a bang!"

Homura's words were engraved upon the minds of everyone, her voice lending to the troops the power of hope. Hope that they would not be forgotten, and would fight on in the memories of their comrades. Hope, of a brighter future awaiting them after this final battle of all wars.

With the last words spoken, the Mitakihara Four raised their weapons, as did the armies with them.

A Claymore held steady towards the sky.

A Lance held over the head, ready to strike.

A Medieval Artillery Cannon standing armed and primed.

A Bow of exquisite proportions, held to shoot the sky.

The Azure Knights Of Justice standing at attention before the fully armored Sayaka.

The Crimson Seraphs at ready with Kyoko at the forefront, munching on pocky, and like Kyoko, they all ate pocky as well pre-battle.

The Blonde Devils prepared to battle with Mami at the back utilizing her strategical strength.

The Apostles Of Hope's cloaks flew in the howling winds as they readied themselves, Homura at the front.

The armies stared each other down as they awaited the lightning bolt that would commence their battle.

The Goddess Madoka, also known as The Goddess Of Hope looked upon the battlefields with a smile tinged with sadness. She knew that many magi and humans would die, but they would not be forgotten.

With trepidation and sorrow weary in her heart, she activated the lightning bolts.

As the Lightning Bolts illuminated the battlefields all over the world, they all understood one cold truth.

Whoever triumphed in this battle would forever be victorious.

The instant the bolts hit, four distinctive voices called out as the 8 armies charged towards each other, murder intent on the minds of all.

"ETERNAL OMNISLASH!" A brilliant holy light emanated from the Claymore as the Sword Knight dashes to her enemy, assisted by her musical barriers.

_I will not fall._

Sayaka Miki.

"GAE BOLG!" A Gigantic Lance rose up from the earth to meet its new opposition, the Spear Priest herself grinning wickedly as she engaged the enemy forces.

_May the Goddess protect us._

Kyoko Sakura.

"TIRO FINALE!" The one Artillery Cannon's ammunition multiplied in the air to create a explosive wall of magical destruction to head toward the hostile forces courtesy of the Gunnery Officer.

_May we all live on._

Mami Tomoe.

"SAGITTA LUMINIS!" Mystical runes from a time when magic was once rampant and more powerful were drawn before the Bow Of The Goddess as a single arrow left the drawstring. The lone rune assisted arrow flickered towards the sky, as it took control of the skies itself, transforming the rain into pure magic arrows into an endless onslaught of magic assaulted the oncoming demons.

_Madoka, you entrusted this new world to me. As its protector, I shall eliminate all threats to it._

Homura Akemi.

And so with these four shouts, the last Great World War began its final battle.


End file.
